


Too Hot

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Mids, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Originally, you and Spence were supposed to go out to dinner with JJ, Will, Savannah and Derek, but JJ and Savannah both came down with a horrible cold, so they’d cancelled, leaving you and Spence at home not knowing what the fuck to do with yourselves. 

“I’m bored,” you said, flopping down onto the couch with such force that your hair blew into your face. “We were supposed to be eating and now I don’t know what to do.” When you got bored, you got horny, so right now, you were about to shoot off like a bottle rocket. Immediately, you pushed yourself up off the couch. “Maybe…” you said with a wicked smile.

“Maybe, what?” he asked, turning around to meet your devious gaze. “I know that look. That’s the I’m bored and horny look.” As he walked over to the couch, you kneeled up, pursing your lips for a kiss. “What do you have in mind?”

“Too hot,” you replied.

“Yes, you are too hot. But for what?”

He was so cute when he was clueless. “Too hot is a game,” you explained, gently nibbling at his bottom lip. “Too hot is a game where both players kiss non-stop and without touching. Whoever touches first loses.”

Spencer’s pupils dilated and you giggled into his mouth. “Winner chooses. So if I win and you touch me first, then you don’t get to taste me for a week.” 

“That’s so mean,” he pouted. “You’re delicious. And if I win, you go down on me every morning before we go to work for the next week.”

“Is that supposed to be a punishment?” you asked, thinking about going down on Spencer every morning for seven days straight. “Because that doesn’t sound like a punishment to me.”

He laughed as he kissed your neck. “We have a deal? Oh and also, no touching with hands right? If we move up against each other that’s okay?”

Gently, you pushed Spencer back and hopped over the back end of the couch. “That’s fine. We start now?” you asked,

Instead of saying anything, he just backed you into a wall, making sure to clasp his hands behind his back. You did the same, not trusting them to stay away from him. Their instinct was to reach into his pants and grab his cute butt, but there was no touching allowed. It was always harder than you thought it would be; you’d played this game before - it was only recently that you learned there was a name for it. 

With the hard wall behind you, you allowed yourself to sink into it as Spencer grazed his lips over the curve of your neck. A sigh escaped you as your neck craned back, allowing him greater access to the spots that drove you wild. You could feel his tongue washing over you, tasting you, but if he kept going like this, you would definitely lose. Actually, would that be such a bad thing? Anyway, you at least wanted to make the effort, so you spun around, pinning him to the wall and bracing your hands on either side of his head.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned as you bit down on his bottom lip again - harder, more insistent than before. All of a sudden you felt his hands flutter at your midsection, but he didn’t touch, so the game was still on. After pulling his tongue into your mouth and dancing around each other, you ran your lips and tongue over the right side of his jawline, traveling down to his collarbone, where you grazed your teeth. “Oh goddammit.” Involuntarily, he groaned at the insistent pressure of your teeth, moving his hips toward you. You could feel his arousal graze up against you, and now that you were in the mood, you had a desperate need to jump him. 

You took note of his response to your movements at his collarbone. “It seems I’ve found a new spot to drive you crazy,” you breathed, coming up to his mouth and hovering there. For more than a few minutes, you breathed into his mouth, watching as each breath drove him closer and closer to touching you. “You want to touch me, don’t you?” you teased. “Remember, if you do that, you don’t get to taste me for a week and let’s just say based on what’s happening right now, you’d be missing out.”

“You don’t play fair,” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose up against yours.

“You agreed to the rules, loverboy.” 

The tables were turned once again as he flipped you around, pinning you to the wall with his body. However, instead of staying near your mouth, he dropped to his knees licking just under your waistband. “Oh hell,” you muttered. Whenever he dropped to his knees in front of you, you pretty much turned to putty. Without the use of his hands, he grabbed the waistband of your pajama pants with his teeth and pulled them down just enough to taste your sweetness. 

You were losing your resolve; your center moved toward his eager mouth and it took all you had not to touch him. As his tongue made one slick move up the lace that was covering you, you lost it and grabbed his head. “You lose,” he breathed against you before creating a delicious suction on your clit.

“I don’t feel like I’m losing,” you whimpered, lifting one leg up and putting it over his shoulder. “I get your mouth on me and for the next week I get to have my mouth all over you every morning.”

“You’re right,” he said, finally allowing himself to touch you. “I definitely didn’t want to miss out on this.” He kissed his way up your body, ridding you of your shirt before lifting you into his arms and up against the wall. 

“Fuck the wall,” you laughed. “Take me inside.”


End file.
